


The Winner Takes It All

by xipypuck



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xipypuck/pseuds/xipypuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The pocky game rules: </p>
<p>1- buy a box of Pocky<br/>2-open it up and take out Pocky sticks<br/>3-take two people and put a piece between them<br/>4-each bite and hold one end until they reach the middle<br/>5-when middle is reached, the first to pull away is the loser'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first and only one i've written in english so far... I apologize in adavance for the mistakes or the bad use of the language. I really did my best! thanks for reading :)

The house was full of drunken people, little girls with dresses too short or necklines too long, with suggestive smiles, dark eyes and big mouths and boys going after them, their jawline scraping the floor.

You roll your eyes. The music is loud and the people is dancing and screaming and drinking, and playing stupid games, some of them on the couch, others on the floor. Tonight the music is not bad, AC/DC, Guns ‘n roses and Nirvana, maybe because it’s Ray’s place and the man knows his shit.

You dodge through the people, saying hi to some of your classmates, pulling at some girl trying to get her hand in your pants. Now, it’s not that you don’t like her, it’s not like you haven’t had fucked the seventy percent of the girls in this party (probably even this girl). No, it’s not like that. Tonight you have a goal.

The goal has green eyes and black dyed hair, leather jacket and skinny black jeans with a Ramones shirt. That was what he was wearing the last time at least. 

You don’t know his name or where is he from. To be honest, you know absolutely nothing about him except he has a nice ass, the most beautiful white skin you have ever seen and he is the only thing you thought when you’re jerking off since the first time you saw him two months ago.

It was in a party, something like this one, back at your place and you had never seen him before. He’s not going to your high school, isn’t Jepha’s friend and he doesn’t work at The Cave either, you’d know it if someone looking like that was working with you at the pub.

The moment you saw him, you knew he was new. You knew everyone in your house but him, and he awakened your curiosity. He glanced in your direction and when your eyes met, his lips curved in a crooked smile. You don’t know if it was the intensity of his look or the things that his smile were doing to your crotch, but you found yourself crossing your living room and almost running in his direction. 

But lucky you, a very drunk Hambone stopped you on the way there and by the time you made him sit on the couch and eat something, the man was missing.

You only saw him two more times that night, one in your kitchen, drinking beer and laughing at something stupid that Bob was doing. When you entered into the room and he saw you, he lifted his beer in your direction and took a long swallow before looking at you again and licking his lips.

When you were gonna make your way through the kitchen, he smiled that crooked smile again – it was becoming your new best thing in the world, and got out of the room just like that. You tried to follow him but, suddenly, Mikey was throwing up in your living room and it’s not like you leave your best friend alone when he needs you just for a dude.

A hot, gorgeous, and probably-god-in-bed dude.

Still.

The second time that night was at the end of the party. You were saying goodbye to Ray by the door when you saw him, on a big, black motorbike, the engine roaring loudly. He saw you just before put on the helmet and smiled, this time big and real, and he waved at you and set the helmet before leaving fast.

And just like that, you were hard as a rock without even know it.

You saw him five times after that, always at a party, and you don’t know a shit about him yet. Every time, in every house, you play this game. You saw him, he smiles and then leaves. You follow him around, drinking and laughing with your friends but never taking your eyes off him and he does the same.

Two weeks ago you weren’t in the mood of keep following him like a fucking pet or something, so when you saw him you gave him the middle finger and turned around to have a drink. He only smiled again, big and bright, and then started following you around the house until you were too drunk to know if he was still there or not.

You two had never touched each other before. Until the last party four days ago. 

It was the same game all over again, just intense looks and crooked smiles. You did your best to tempt him, licking your lips like it was an obscenity, dancing with Jamia (who was a lesbian, but the dude didn’t know it) with your mouth on her neck and your hand down her back, looking at him while you moved your hips against her.

It seemed to do it.

As quick as a blink he wasn’t in the room anymore and you left the dancefloor and looked through the house. You don’t know how many time you spent looking for him, but when you were about to give up, you felt someone behind you, blowing on your neck, barely touching your wrist with his fingers.

It was him, you don’t know how you knew it, but there was no doubt.

You wanted to turn around and face him, kiss him and fuck him against the wall, hard and fast, but there was something about this game, this unresolved sexual tension growing between you two that kept you petrified, just feeling his breath on your neck, his fingers on your skin.

With a smile, he approached your ear and whispered ‘bad boy’ in a rough, hoarse voice, like he had just had sex, before leaving as fast as he came, leaving you breathless and hard.

Again.

Your dick has served you good all this time, it doesn’t deserve these two months without any action just because you have decided that if you don’t fuck him, you don’t fuck at all. So today is the day. You almost get hard just for thinking about seeing him again while you were in the shower this afternoon, so the plan was looking for him and don’t let him run away this time, you’ll tie him up if you have to do it. Thinking about it, maybe you’ll tie him up anyway.

“Fucking Iero! I thought you’ll never show up”

Ray Toro comes near you, shaking your hand and leaning into a semi-hug.

“I never miss a party, Toro, less if it’s at your place”

“Look who is here, my little precious Frankie!”

“Oh god, tell me you didn’t call me that, Pete”

Pete is crossing the room with a big smile and a beer in his hand, tripping over a man on the floor and almost falling face first. He wraps his arm around your waist and makes kissing faces at you.

“You’re disgusting”

“And you’re an asshole, little Frankie, that’s no way to treat a lady. You’re lucky I love you”

You roll your eyes; you don’t know how you can be friends with this fucker.

“I don’t know why I am your friend”

“Because you love me, little Frankie, and you want to fuck my sweet ass but you don’t wanna admit it”

“Pete, if you keep calling me that I’m gonna fuck your mouth just to make you shut up”

“Oh my god, yes. You’re turning me on with your dirty mouth, grrr”

“You two guys are gross” said Ray, waving at you and disappearing through the door.

“Now we are the two of us alone, honey, keep saying things like that to me”

“Get off me, Pete, go and look for Mikey or something, sure as hell he shut you up damn good” you say pushing Pete away and going into the kitchen.

“You don’t even know bro! Mikey Way, Where are you, my prince charming?!”

You’re still laughing when you reach the kitchen, thinking about how the fuck does Mikey to put up with Pete like he does. You’re getting a beer of the fridge when you hear the sound. A loud roar in the air and some surprised gasps of girls.

Your body knows who it is before yourself if the shiver and the tug on your groin is something to go by, and you close the fridge and make your way through the kitchen and to the back door, going out to the fresh air and taking a gulp of your beer.

The way this dude has to remove the helmet has to be illegal in half of the states and insulting in the other half. His black long hair looks disheveled and he tangle his fingers through it and move it, making it look even wilder. You look while he parks the motorbike and undo his leather jacket before get off the thing and make his way to the front door.  
You don’t realize you’re drinking until the beer is empty, and when you’re gonna turn around and go for more, the guy moves his head and looks directly at you. This time you give him your own crooked smile and wink, biting your bottom lip before get back to the house.

“Mikey, man, Pete was looking for you”

“I know, he was too wasted to get it up so I’ve left him sleeping” Mikey said, eyes red and bright.

You’re laughing so hard your stomach hurts “oh, man… seriously, you two are so weird. You’re high, dude, I can tell. C’mon gimme some shit”

Mikey get his hand in his pocket and bring out a small bag with weed and gives it to you.

“Don’t say I’ve given it to you, okay? There’s this irritating dude asking me all night”

“Sure, man. Is it good?”

“Yeah, so fucking good shit. It works fast, I swear”

“Good, see you later, MikeyWay”

“Yeah, later”

*

An hour later you’re more relaxed, high and so much more turned on. You’re dancing to yourself, moving across the living room and going to the bathroom, pushing at some asshole that is trying to make you fall, when someone grabs you from behind and moves fast, taking you to a corner in the hall.

“Someone’s high, huh?”

“Someone is hot as fuck in these jeans”

The guy smiles and you already can feel your cock getting hard.

“Are you always this sassy or only when you’re high?”

You can feel the sweat on your back, wetting your shirt and probably the wall, but this dude, your obsession during months is right here, keeping you in place with one hand in you hip and the other on the wall over your head. And if you move just an inch you can kiss the shit out of him.

“Always, it’s just my nature, you know?”

The guy raises his eyebrow “Your nature”

“Yeah… I can show you more of it if you want”

You reach out and grab him by the hips, moving him fast until your crotches are aligned, moaning when it is enough to get you full hard.

The guy smiles and laughs low and soft “I think I’ll wait until you’re not high, so you can see me properly”

“No, c’mon I can see you. God, we’ve waited so much, man, it’s not even funny anymore. My dick is gonna go on strike”

The guy laughs again and you’re trying to get his pants open, but suddenly he’s grabbing your wrists hard and pinning them on the wall above your head. You make a whining sound on your throat and move your face towards him, trying to get to his lips.

“Eager, are we?”

“c’mon, you got me so turned on I can’t see straight”

“That’s for the weed”

“No, it’s for you, motherfucker, and this damn game that’s driving me crazy”

The guy moves closer, your noses touching “What is driving you crazy, the game or me?” 

You try to break free of his grip but he just grabs harder.

“You, fucker, I don’t even know your name or who the fuck are you but you’re driving me insane”

“You’re getting angry… hum, you’re hot when you’re angry” the guy smirks.

“Yeah? I’m hot too when I’m fucking, so c’mon”

“Shh” the guy release one of your wrists just to catch both with the same hand and put the other one on your mouth, keeping you quiet. His skin is warm and you can see the sweat in his forehead and neck, trailing down and disappearing under the shirt. He licks his lips and moves his mouth to your ear.

“Patience is a bitter root tree bears fruit but very sweet”

And just like that, he’s gone. Again, and you want to cry, or scream, or beat the shit out of him, fuck him until he screams your name so loud your mom hears he has a great son in bed.

Instead, you go to the kitchen, grab another beer and drop on the couch thinking about how miserable you are and what the fuck have you done in another life to deserve this.  
You don’t know how many time you spend like this, listening the music, seeing the people making an assholes of themselves and laughing and making out and feeling envy because you should be fucking right now but here you are, getting sober again and turned on again because of his hands and smile and smell and oh god, your dick is gonna fall apart, for sure.

“Hello there, little Frankie”

“Fuck off Pete, weren’t you sleeping?”

“Mikey woke me up with the best blowjob I ever had I swear”

“uunngg, Pete fucking Wentz, why don’t you leave me alone, huh? What have I done to you?”

“Aww, my dear, are you okay?”

You frown and look at Pete like he was a mind reader motherfucker before sigh and rest your head in his shoulder.

“I’m sexually frustrated, Wentz”

“Oh, no, that’s not possible. Frank Iero. Sexually frustrated” and the fucking whore cracks up, moving on the couch and tears rolling down his face.

“You’re an asshole, Pete”

The one who’s supposed to be your friend keep laughing at you from the couch while you get up and give him the middle finger.

“Oh, c’mon, don’t leave, little drama queen, I could give some action to your dick, baby!”

“Fuck you”

“You wish!”

You leave the living room and go to the back yard, where people are sitting on the floor, in a circle, laughing at something that you can’t see from there. When you come closer, you can see two people at the center of the circle, eating something long and dark until their mouths are almost touching.

You see the dark haired guy on the circle, but you’re still angry, so you lean against the counter and watch the scene.

You have never played this game before, but while you watch a few minutes, you learn the rules and how it works. They take a Pocky stick and two people in the center of the circle have to bite each time on one end until they reach the middle, where the first one pulling away is the loser.

You watch people lose because they can’t hold on more time or because they laugh so hard they have to, and when is the turn of yours nightmare’s guy, you have an idea.

“I’ll do it with him”

All the people turn to look at you and the guy smiles when you say it. Some people cheers and others whistle as you sit on the floor in front of the guy and his green eyes. A girl takes a stick and put it between you two.

“Okay, one bite each, in the middle, lose the first pulling away. Okay, now”

You take the first bite and after that is not long until you reach the middle. All sound around you disappear even though the people is screaming and laughing and making stupid sounds to make you two laugh. For the corner of your eye, you see Mikey enter the room and his eyes grow big, before turning around and getting out saying.

“I don’t wanna see this”

You keep concentrated in the game, though, trying not to get nervous because of the look on the guy’s face –what the fuck? Nervous, what are you? A girl?- and fighting with the same intense glance. The air is charged and you can hear your heart in your ears. 

And then, you find yourself doing something more. You open your mouth and take almost all that rest of the stick in, until your lips are barely touching the guy’s. You can see the confusion in his eyes and take that moment to expire against his mouth, hot and soft, never taking your eyes off his.

Suddenly you see that look in his eyes, the one saying fuck it and you know he’s gonna kiss you, but then you wink and pull away, dropping the rest of the stick and losing the game.

You get up and out with the screams and laughs at your back, his glance following you and the feeling of being the winner.

*

It’s almost two in the morning and you’re sitting in the garden, smoking alone and sober again, as if you hadn’t had drink in your life, listening at something stupidity Pete is saying on the other side of the house but that can be heard around the world, when a beer shows up from nowhere.

“A beer for the loser”

The dark hired guy sits next to you and smile, biting his lip.

“Thanks, man”

You open the can and take a gulp, licking your lips after that.

“And you? What takes the winner?”

The guy gives you his crooked smile “What do you think I deserve?”

“I dunno… you have been a little bit of an asshole tonight so…”

“Oh, c’mon, I don’t deserve even your name?”

You look at him for a while, swallowing the beer and drinking from his eyes, and he’s looking at you as if you were all the things he want to eat for the rest of his life, but you want to wait some more.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I don’t want you to think I was making fun of you or something… I just wanted you sober”

“I am sober now” you throw away the can and move on the ground, making the guy lay on his back and straddling him, your hands at each side of his head. “so I’m gonna ask you again, what takes the winner?”

You see the guy swallow hard and he places his hands in your hips, his fingers digging in through your clothes.

“Anything?” he asks, sliding his hands up on your back until get them in your hair and leading your face to his.

“Anything” you respond, breathing against his mouth. You can feel his hard on against your ass and you barely hold out a moan because of it “but you have to say it. You have to beg for it”

“Yes, yeah, you, I want you, anything… everything… please” 

And that’s all you need to kiss him, hard and fast, needy, as if you were waiting for this all your fucking life, making stupid sounds and devouring him with all you have. He’s kissing back just like you, with passion and moaning and biting you and oh, god, it’s the best kiss you’ve had in all your fucking existence.

He tastes like beer and mint and chocolate somehow, and his tongue is doing this thing in your mouth that is making you dizzy and drunk again.

You pull off just to breath, and suddenly it’s too hot and your heart is everywhere but your chest.

“What’s your name?”

The guy smiles and gives you a peck, breathing hard with bright dark eyes.

“Gerard, Gerard Way”

You stare at him as if he has just slapped you.

“You’re kidding, right? tell me you’re not Gerard Way as in Mikey’s brother Gerard Way”

Gerard smiles again “Yeah, any problem?”

You want to say yes, of fucking course there’s a problem, he’s your best friend’s big brother for fuck’s sake, but he’s looking at you like that again, and the only thing you can think is how many times are you gonna eat him out, Christ, you can hear your lips screaming for touching his again.

“Fuck it, no, there’s no problem”

“Good”

And with that starts the second make out session on the ground, the two of you hard as a rock, grinding against each other and breathing and panting and moaning. You move your mouth to his neck, biting and sucking, marking him, and licking it all over again.

You hear him gasp and you want to keep hearing it for the rest of your life.

“Wait, wait, you didn’t tell me your name”

Your head is buried in his skin, smelling and kissing, and you speak without really knowing what are you saying.

“Frank Iero”

You pull off when you feel Gerard froze, and you’re looking at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

“You’re Frank Iero”

“Yeah…”

“Like, Frank Iero, Frankie, little Frankie”

You frown “Don’t call me that, and yes, I’m Frank, what the fuck?”

“You’re my brother’s best friend”

You see it comes and shake your head.

“No way man, if it’s not a problem for me, it sure as hell isn’t to you either”

“But—“

“There’s no but, motherfucker” You lean in and whisper in his ear “I haven’t fucked in two months because of you and my right hand is starting to ache, so this isn’t going to be a problem and I’m gonna ride you so hard you will see the stars and even learn the fucking _constellations_ , okay?” 

Gerard doesn’t answer, maybe because his brain is not working out because you see him swallow hard and then he grabs your face and kiss you fast and deep, moaning roughly. You can’t help but move your hips, rubbing your crotch against Gerard’s, gasping in his mouth.

“C’mon, okay, c’mon, let’s get out of here”

You get up and help Gerard do the same, kissing him one more time before walking across the garden to reach the motorbike. Gerard doesn’t release your hand while you’re moving through the people and your stomach does a flip.

Halfway to the parking lot you see Mikey and Pete making out leaning against a tree, and your eyes meet just in time. You bite your lip and Pete starts to make stupid sounds and hearts with his fingers. Mikey just look at you and smiles, winking and giving you an okay with his hand.

You can’t help smiling as Gerard gets on the motorbike and hand you a helmet.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, fuck yes”

You put on the helmet and get on the motorbike behind Gerard, rubbing your hard on against his lower back on purpose and smiling when he turns around to look at you. He turns on the engine and put on the helmet.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here”

With a loud roar, the motorbike speed up and you hold on Gerard’s waist as the air and the sound fill in your ears.

*

“Where the fuck are we?”

You put off your helmet while Gerard turn off the engine and does the same. He smiles at you and get closer, kissing your lips again and making you forget about what you were saying.

“We’re at the graveyard” Gerard clarifies, talking against your lips and guiding you across the street whit his hand on your hips.

“You’re kidding, right?”

Gerard laughs and shakes his head “No, I’m not. I though a quiet place was the best thing… my place is not a good idea and I don’t know where you live”

“You could have asked”

“That’s not funny. What’s the matter, little Frankie? You scared?”

“I’m not, asshole” you say, slapping him on the shoulder with a frown “and don’t call me that, seriously, I don’t like it”

Gerard smirks and get closer to you, finally reaching the wall of the cemetery and leaning you against it. He bites your earlobe and whispers.

“Little Frankie, little Frankie, little Frankie”

“Get off me, motherfucker. You love being a fucking moron or what?” You push him off and cross your arms, the cold air making you shiver. 

“You love me being a fucking moron, I know you do”

“What…? you know what? Fuck you; I don’t even know why I came here with you. You had been driving me insane for the past two months, and tonight, when we can fucking finally do something, then you walk away, three times, and what the fuck, man? What it’s your problem?”

Gerard is looking at you biting his lip “Woah, I didn’t know it was so frustrating, dude”

“Well, it is, okay? And don’t you fucking dare to call me little Frankie again or I swear I will give your balls to my dog, and then Pete’s”

Gerard laughs and walks closer, his hands raised in an innocent way “Okay, okay, I won’t call you that again, promise”

And the he’s kissing you again, his body warm and hard against yours, tongues and breath and moans. You move your hands and place them in his ass, giving a hard squeeze and making Gerard pant. You smile and keep doing it.

“God,” he pants in your mouth “I wanted to fuck you since the first fucking time I saw you”

“Yeah? It didn’t look like it”

Gerard smiles and you bite his lip “It was funny, you know? I mean… you got me so hard every night, and then I went home, thinking about you, your hands, your fucking red lips and how they’d look around my cock” you feel your knees shake and can’t help but moan, “yeah…that sound, fuck, Frank, I always came so hard thinking about how’d you sound, how’d you feel”

Gerard keeps kissing you, in the neck, sucking the skin and biting, licking your collarbone and making his way up until he reaches your lips again.

“I thought about you too”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, yeah, fuck” Gerard has his tight between your legs, rubbing it against your hard on, and you throw your head back to give him some more space on your neck, tangling your finger in his black, soft hair.

“Tell me… tell me what you thought”

“Your eyes… I couldn’t forget that look, and your crooked smile and your hands, oh god, your fucking _hands_. I wanted to feel them everywhere; I wanted to know if they were as soft as they look, Jesus Gerard, fuck”

“Keep talking, Frank, please” Gerard pants, his hand now rubbing you through your clothes, cupping your balls and squeezing and making you moan obscenely.

“Gerard, fuck, Gee… I’m gonna… you gotta… shit”

“Wait, wait, don’t come”

Gerard pulls his hand off your crotch and you groan, tugging in his hair as a punishment but Gerard seems to enjoy it a little too much, though.

“I want you to lie down, c’mon”

Gerard grabs your hand and start to run. You’re so fucking turned on that you don’t know where are you going, your mind is a mess and the only thing that you can sense is your fucking blood pulsing in your cock against the denim of your black jeans.

Looks like the destiny it’s on your side again, and soon you’re being pushed down on the ground near a tree, between two graves and the weight of Gerard body is pinning you on the floor. 

You reach out and grab Gerard’s leather jacket, pushing it down his shoulders, revealing a black tight shirt and the white skin of his arms, soft and pure. You stroke them up and down, kissing and biting his shoulder as he keeps marking your neck.

“C’mon, fuck, Frank, I want…”

“What? What do you want?”

Gerard looks at you then, his eyes bright and dark, his lips swollen and pink “I wanna fuck you, but… no time, I’m gonna come in like, three seconds if you touch me again, shit”

You lick your lips and nod, breathing hard “Okay, yeah… just…” you reach out and undo his pants, and Gerard catches the idea and do the same with yours.

And then his hand is on your cook and the fresh air is touching your skin and you forget what were you doing and moan, loud and long. You close your eyes and open your mouth, like there’s no air in your lungs to breath.

“Yeah, ahh, fuck yeah, harder, Gee, oh god, like that”

You are babbling but you don’t care. You just move your hands on his skin and put them under his pants, lowering them a bit and grabbing his ass cheeks, squeezing, making him move against your body. 

Gerard moans and speeds up his hand, grinding against you harder and faster. You open your eyes and look at him, sweat sliding down his face, mouth wet and hot, his eyes fixed with yours.

You kiss him like an animal, hungry and needy, swallowing every sound that escapes his throat and giving back your own. It’s not long after that when you feel him tense and then he comes, with a long, rough moan escaping his lips, his teeth catching your bottom lip.

That makes it for you and just a few seconds after you’re coming too, your back arching and your mouth open, feeling the orgasm with every fiber of your body, staining his hand and your shirt with your come and leaving you spent and breathless.

You two stay like that for a while, Gerard breathing on your neck and you moving your hands up and down his back, under the shirt, mixing his sweat with yours.

“We have no respect for the dead”

You crack up at that, feeling Gerard’s smile against your skin “We have to work on your pillow talk, honey”

“You think so, sweetheart?”

You keep laughing for a while and then you fall in a comfortable quietness as your breathe returns to place.

“When is the next party?” you ask, already thinking about the next time you do this.

“No fucking idea, man…”

“Hum”

Then Gerard raises his head and look at you with that crooked smile.

“You know? There’s this movie about people killing people or something like that and I’m free tomorrow… and well, then I’m gonna be at my place, all alone and so sad… if you want to come…”

You smile and grab his hair “Yeah, I want to”

“Awesome, it sounds like a plan”

“Fuck yeah, it is a plan”

Gerard laughs again and then you kiss him because, well, because you can, and because after this two months you can kiss him any-fucking-time you want.

That’s what takes the winner.


End file.
